pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bigtymerxg4/Archive6
Archives ---- #Beginning – June 12, 2008 #Beginning – March 19, 2009 #Beginning – April 20, 2009 #Beginning – September 3, 2009 #Beginning – December 8, 2009 I hate cluttered talks. ;x sysop 21:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I hate ym--TahiriVeila 21:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Hello Big. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::My mom.....she'd knife you irl. sysop 21:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds hot. :> Ben Tbh 21:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ben..no. That's gross. sysop 21:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) strong sig for sir biggles — Biggles Jollyfist Add a pic if you want/cba Pimpstrong ' 02:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I approve. sysop 02:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::cwutididhere? 'Thunda Fucked ' 03:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::+10 Biggles Jolly 03:03, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fix sig for me pls 'Thunda ' ' 03:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Or I can just use this — Merry K-K-Kristmas from Thunda 03:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Imma maek 1 4 me wen i caem home. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Christmas sigs will be christmas sigs. The grinch there disturbs me :> --'-ChaosClause - ' 10:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) This New? The Races video thing. :> - Ben Tbh :Yeah, someone mentioned it to me, I totally spaced on it. Biggles Jolly 03:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::300 lb Lions acrobatically flipping over several other 300 lb lions is :> -Ben Tbh. (Broken sig is broken.) :::I sadfaced irl. — Biggles Jollyfist 04:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) 04:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::On a lighter note, make me a signature, black man. -Ben Tbh :::::I'll ask Danny to. :D — Biggles Jollyfist 04:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) banning is not for people who curse. its for people who are being disruptive, vandalizing, or blatantly breaking policies. people have said worse then "pull your head out of your ass". by this i mean that kid on laus page. stop saying youll ban people for non bannable offenses, its getting old. Gringo 20:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :He was not only being disruptive, but he was also threatening to become even more hostile and disruptive. As well as removing WELLs from the article. :3 Please stop trying to find reasons to flame me. You're really childish and annoying. — Biggles Jollyfist 20:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::^ He was obviously getting out of hand. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:29, 12 December 2009 ::No, actually I agree with Saint. And I wouldn't really call it flaming =/ --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::(ec) getting out of hand? he didnt vandalize or freak out, he told lau to pull her head out of her ass. thats not getting out of hand. you can't even call it a preemptive strike because he wasn't even getting that mad. and big, redefine flaming, because its not telling you to not abuse admin. Gringo 21:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::And I don't abuse admin at all, actually. I do the least amount of banning. Just because you dislike me for not letting you bug me on MSN like the idiotic child you've consistently proven yourself to be, it doesn't mean you should analyze everything I do. If I find it bannable, the person probably has already been banned by KJ or Toraen. Phen or Frosty also ban more often than I do. In fact, when have I ever really done anything like that, other than banning you for the rampant trolling/flaming/idiocy you're well-known for? If I weren't an admin, I'd probably be banned quite a bit myself. I find you so revolting. Please, if you want to complain about me abusing my admin powers, could you at least wait till I actually did something pertaining to that? — Biggles Jollyfist 21:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::that doesn't even make sense. on another page you admitted to abusing your admin, and since when am i know for trolling, if you banned people known for trolling youd be banning thunda and danny every day. abusing your power isn't always about who you DO ban, its about who you DONT ban, but in this case you are dumb about doing both, which puts you in your own little category. Gringo 21:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Name someone who doesn't find humor in making the childish people around here rage. And I do believe you raged quite hard after me saying that. IE you're good trollbait. Thunda flames a lot and Danny does too. Danny also knows PvX better than 90% of the users here. And Thunda gets banned more often than anyone on this site ever. — Biggles Jollyfist 21:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh Big, there is a certain direction you could aim your banhammer in which would make everything a lot more peaceful here. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::^ that and, what has danny knowing pvx got to do with the price of fish? lots of us know pvx just fine, we dont go around yelling autist and stfu. Gringo 21:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I know you find reading difficult (as you've prove persistantly throughout your posts) but did you bother to scroll down and see the caps etc? Several insulting paragraphs for adding a WELl tag is pretty zzz. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::no i didnt scroll down. i read him saying "pull your head out of your ass", then big saying "watch out i might ban you". what happens thereafter i dont care about. if big threatened to ban after the caps maybe id understand, but the kid did NOTHING warranting a ban, big just walks around with the hammer thinking hes the coolest shit since shutter shades. Gringo 21:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::and there you have it. It's being preemptive. How old are you again? Don't you have some algebra homework to do? I always threaten bans, it tends to make the person quiet down. You obviously lack people skills. Try going outside more often. :3 — Biggles Jollyfist 21:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He did actually come across pretty pissed off, ergo preemptive strike. Also Big, like a number of us, is probably hugely fed up with the amount of drama around atm. Any effort to diffuse drama before it properly kicks off is good in my books. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::the kid came to the page to talk about why it shouldn't have a WELL, and big decided to (instead of talk about why it should have a well), to interject for no apparant reason just to threaten a ban. despite the person having done nothing. and big stirs up plenty of drama, just yesterday he was like "omg why you arguing with this idiot". he jumps into situations and tries to act cool when people are legitmitely trying to discuss builds. and now hes bringing age into the equation (im in college), as though that has any relevancy at all. 30 year olds can be just as immature as 12 year olds, and you show no maturity in that you love threatening+banning people. Gringo 21:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Again, your reading ability seem to be failing you. It isn't asking why the WELL tag is there, far from it. It's just flaming me for putting it there. Big acted accordingly and the immature 12 year old in this situation would be you. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Then you'd be wrong. Personally, I'm bored of people going insane on my talk page every time I remove/add a vote/well tag, so the comments were welcomed. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::are you dumb or blind? he gave reasons like he did a 17 minute run with it, and said that he wanted other users to give more input before a well tag was put on it. you know as well as i do that you could have put it in trial, let him post proof, and waited, but instead you jumped on it because someone other then tahiri, life, or andy posted a pve build. (sure the build may be bad, but if he has proof that it works, then let him show it before welling it). this is straying from the dramatopic of big abusing admin tho. Gringo 21:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Wait, okay, so... he's giving me reasons why I'm terrible - how is that asking me why I WELL'd it? lolreadingability -1. As I put in the WELL tag, this theorycraft has been done before here by someone and was actually tested, since it looked so strange but possibly fantastic (Life was one of the ones to test it, which is why the tag mentions his name). Unfortunately it wasnt good, it was terrible, spikes failed often and half the skills didn't actually trigger. We know this theorycraft doesn't work, why should I therefore have to put up with being flamed for telling someone not to waste their time. Seventeen minutes was obviously completely fabricated. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::its like you only read what you want to read, further proof you are a woman. Gringo 21:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm satisfied that your attempt to change subject means I'm right. Thanks! - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Think of it as an amusing sport. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Niggers, please all be more objective. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Now, I've done my best to be nice and everything. But merely threatening to do something is abuse? You've a lot to learn child. Do not come to my talk page unless it concerns something that is actually important. In fact, I'm one of the more passive admins. I'm easy to approach, etc. But I refuse to listen to you cry to me on MSN every time something on PvX doesn't go the way you want. And you obviously can't read. WELL means it's inferior, or just sucks. He has 2 weeks to clean it up/post proof. Lau was well-within her rights of doing so. This site has so much stupid, bullshit drama on it lately. If you all haven't noticed, this is a build storage site, not a fucking text soap opera. You and your constant bitching and moaning only makes people less likely to listen to you, Aidan. If you really want to get your point across, try being less of a douche about it. You're far too young to be such a social-reject. You really worry me with the amount of /care you have about people doing things around here. You won't get Build Master again. I'll see to that. So just stop, it's getting old. — Biggles Jollyfist 21:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :i read half of that and it was dumb. i dont care if lau added a well tag. unecessarily adding drama by threatening bans is dumb, and you know it. and i once approached you on msn over a ban, thats the only conversation we've ever had, why are you making it out like i PM you every day ? Gringo 21:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :oh and i haven't asked for BM again for a reason, i don't care enough about it. and don't kid yourself, you have no pull around here nigger. Gringo 21:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::lol and lol, I have more than you think. And I think that was PvX:NPA? And you tried several times to add me to MSN, did you not? Grow up please. — Biggles Jollyfist 21:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Seriously now, all shut up. Saint made a point that the new user shouldn't instantly be threatened to be banned after something as small as telling to pull ones head out of ones ass. The person remained constructive, and made actual arguments to why the build's qualities are necessarily not terrible. Afterwards he spoke in caps lock, but that's several comments, he never resorted to full flaming. :::We've had much drama lately, but the guy couldn't even know it, and if you want to stop drama, don't punish the persons who don't know anything of what's been happening here lately and who actually try to contribute here. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Chaos, his contributions date back to jan 2008. Looking at his builds and what he said, he's had a number of them WELL'd, so should be used to the drill by now. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::I was just about to say that. This guy isn't new. You two are trying to play white knight when you obviously are afk replying. I think I know what I'm doing when I warn that a ban is coming. Just because I do it more often than others, it doesn't mean it's done. KJ welcomed someone with a ban warning lol. And Chaos, you've been in the middle of the drama right along with Gringo, so don't try that. I've been avoiding stepping in, as to not look biased, but if you all want to take it there, I'll be a complete dick and ban before warning. Because I've seen a lot of ban-worthy contributions from a lot of people lately. And FYI, I warned everyone on MSN to stop flaming. Even Thunda. — Biggles Jollyfist 22:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I admittedly tl;dr'd everything and just want everyone to shut the fuck up because this is annoying. Oh, and I thought I was just talkative. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't add yourself to it if you're gonna tl;dr anything. And being talkative doesn't exclude you from being in the middle of it. — Biggles Jollyfist 22:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lately I've just told everyone to shut up and stop baiting Saint. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not sure that's everyone else's fault... - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) did saint really drag a conversation about jboy here? jboy's retarded. he's been retarded since he first showed up on this site. defending retards is retarded. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:33, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :I don't pay attention to the names of whoru's, and I cba'd to find out if he's been around. When I wrote some of that crap above I thought that he doesn't sound like a newfag, but Idc. God knows I just want everyone to be quiet. Saint too, Lau too, Big too, Chaos too, no matter who is or isn't right in this. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't be meen to Regina ^^ ----~Short 22:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Honestly it does. He was flaming. I told him to get off of her page and post proof. Then your Codex buddy decided to step in and make things worse. And now you're acting like you're passive when you're only passively defending him. And how can you say not to pick with new people when you didn't even check to be sure? He's a whoru, but that doesn't make your stepping in any less unwarranted. — Biggles Jollyfist 22:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I am very objective and constructive. You are retarded, but I am retarded too. Can we come along and hug? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::you're not constructive at the moment. You seem to be dragging this ridiculous RC war on. You really need to pay more attention to what you post. You're not usually as annoying, but you really need to sleep more. It's making me like you less lately. =\ — Biggles Jollyfist 22:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Bored poro needs moar hobbies! - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Sowwies, Bigglez, I've had a terrible day, and a terrible weekend. I'm also being a hypocrit because I don't shut up myself, and should do the KJ's and just ignore whatever happens here. ::::::It's weekend, and my singing lessons are on a christmas brake :< ::::::Whatever, pz. I'll try resist continuing this. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Chaos, shut up when adults are talking. You haven't added a single thing to this discussion except telling everyone to shut up and then not shutting up yourself. Hypocrite less or I'M gonna ban you. ::::Big, chill out a bit. That ban threat was a little pre-emptive. ::::Gringo... lol. I don't even have to say anything here. A well tag has a time limit built in. He has that long to post proof. When the proof is posted, the tag is removed, otherwise the build gets deleted. That's sort of why the tag exists to begin with. ::::Athrun Feya, good work. You're probably the only user that hasn't violated NPA in this section so far. -Auron 22:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::You just ec'd me on calling myself a hypocrite. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lau so friendly --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::asc! ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:58, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :::::Welp, I can stop replying. :3 — Biggles Jollyfist 23:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Auron smash-- ChristmasRelyk 23:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) why are people acting like i care if the build got well'd? did they even read the very first sentance of this dramachain? Gringo 23:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :people are acting like you care about the build? ups? also, NPA is still a policy. it may not be enforced very often, but it can be enforced on a whim. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:22, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::not sure what thats directed at- me calling big a nigger? or maybe jboy saying "pull your head out of your ass". i dont think "pyhooya" is really not NPA. threatening a ban over that is just adding drama to the pot, no matter how he justifys it. Gringo 23:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::your entrance into the chain was raging over big threatening a ban. i was just pointing out the policy. i could call you a homeschooled, lungthratic creeper (just a pertinent example - not trying to start a flamewar) and it would still be NPA, regardless of the lack of naturally offensive language and the inclusion of a non-existent word. NPA regards context and meaning, not just actual language. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:38, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :Auron actually said the same thing that Saint was on about. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) zzz some people have no idea when to stop. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 23:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :irony, etc. IP's comment is very pertinent to this conversation. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:44, 12 December 2009 (UTC) auron came out of his hole. lol. -- 00:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Auron actually lives inside a volcano. No joke. ··· Danny Hates Snow 01:57, 13 December 2009 (UTC) ::i was under the impression it was a tiki hut. Gringo 02:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Tiki hut in a volcano. Kinda like in Austin Powers. ··· Danny Hates Snow 02:46, 13 December 2009 (UTC) Shut up! ^___^ --Crow 03:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Your forceful yet tender and loving voice causes a commotion in my pants, dear crowels! ··· Danny Hates Snow 09:58, 13 December 2009 (UTC) :^ so wise----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure Auron agrees :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) This by far Has been the biggest waste of talk page space in all of my time on this wiki. I've learned a few things about others on here that really began to bug me recently. And I refuse to stand and defend/justify my actions (especially when being questioned by someone who obviously hates me, lolinternet racists), and to continue to do so will force me to use my admin-ship to handle things accordingly. There's been a lot of internet drama, name-calling, veiled-hatred, childishness, idiocy, and general stupidity going around here lately. As I've previously said, I'm going to actually admin again. I thought us having 2 extra admins would probably ease up the bullshit around here, but obviously not. There's nothing stopping PvX from being a decent site to discuss things with, but everything around here devolves into a flamewar between a troll and the idiots feeding the troll. I'm usually the first to tell people to stop arguing, but I've even somehow been dragged into the sad shit. I remember, before a few select users joined (cba naming people, baiting, etc), the site had drama, but nothing that would last for as long as some things have around here. All in all, I miss Mr. 71. :< — Biggles Jollyfist 20:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Cool story bro Pimpstrong ' 20:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :(ec) since when does me saying you abuse admin have anything to do with the color of your skin? be more ignorant... Gringo 20:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :We all do. Thomas Dutch 20:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Because I heard you called me a black fieldmonkey and I like the way you ''specifically call me a nigger. Nice try Hoosierboy. — Biggles Jollyfist 20:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::i said that to chaos as a joke, not to your face, im one of the least racist people youll ever meet. and i've called people niggers because they ACT like a nigger, not because they are black. Gringo 20:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::shut up nigger — 20:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm far from offended. Just separate disliking me from disliking what I do here. kthx. — Biggles Jollyfist 20:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::i don't dislike you as a person, i dislike that you walk around with your banhammer already drawn out. i dislike that you cuase more drama by threatening bans, and i dislike that you rarely ban people like thunda and danny but will immediatly ban me for calling you a nigger, despite the fact that they offend anon's every day. you play yourself on this pedestal, and use your banhammer to inforce this power you seem to think you deserve. Gringo 20:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not even going to explain why you're such a fucking retard. — 20:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::And the rest of us dislikes the fact that you keep causing drama over that. Thomas Dutch 20:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Enforce* :o, and I've banned Danny and Thunda before. I've only banned you once too. The second time, I had to lift it. I ban Thunda a lot actually. I'm sure causing more drama by threatening bans is hyperbole. I might make them a little annoyed, but who wants to be banned? No one. And you direct your hostile little comments at me like I'm going to get mad, and threaten to come kick your ass irl. It's really not that serious. I threaten bans because it makes people stop fighting. I threaten bans because it works. If you think it's unnecessary, then maybe I'll discuss it on MSN with you. Not now though, I'm not at home. — Biggles Jollyfist 20:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::you two just dislike it because im saying he needs to ban you, so your points of view are quite irrelevant. Gringo 20:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm sorry, but I don't recall flaming anons on a day to day basis :/ Thomas Dutch 20:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Check my block log you furfag, I get banned all the time, I really don't give a fuck if I get banned or not (by Big or anyone else). In addition, the reason nobody likes you is because you create drama about stupid things and then post inaccurate information to argue your stupidity. @Brandnew, he was referring to me and Danny not you. — 20:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::big RARELY bans you guys, and if he does its 1-3 day bans. for the amount of good edits you make (0%) compred to the troll edits (100%), you should already be perma'd, he just won't do it. he'd rather ban people for NPA. @big you don't really ban thunda a lot for what he does around here. and you stir up more drama by saying "ill ban you" for sure, it just makes people more mad, leading them to become more likely to be banned. KJ is just like 'hey, lets all calm down'. you are like 'hey, even though you aren't breaking the rules, watch out! i might ban you!'. thats just gay. Gringo 20:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Big rarely comes here, so it makes sense he RARELY bans us, and for 1-3 days because our violations aren't serious offenses. Also, he doesn't say "i might ban you" for the hell of it, he says it because the person is doing something fucking dumb. If you're gonna argue stupid things at least get your facts straight. — 20:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Saint You are way out of line....Big does good here. Deal with it or GTFO----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'''X]] 20:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::looking thru his tribs im not seeing anything worthwhile that he needed admin to do. even when it came to tagging pictures, all the other admins chipped in and he said 'have fun!'. have often do you see him using his admin for good things? Gringo 20:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Yeah, I told everyone after my PC broke. Twice. That I would be contributing less. Seeing that I started back in school, and I moved back home, there's not a lot of time or /care I have around here lately. Auron asks me and a few others if we think new admins should be promoted. And we say yes. Misery does what around here? Tycn is one of my favorite people ever off of PvX and he's always online, just never here. Check the 'active' admins and see who does shit really. KJ and Toraen. Stop bitching about what we do. I used to do what Toraen does. But DSL sucks dick. And of course I'm not going to help with something I had no hand in messing up. I had absolutely no idea of what they did to begin with. That's like soaking Thunda in gasoline and telling him to run into a burning building to save a furry. — Biggles Jollyfist 20:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::its ok to not do anything positive, you just come around and do negative things, which i don't like. an admin has just asked me to stop posting on your page, so i won't be responding hereafter. Gringo 21:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::As a final note. I've asked you numerous times to stop posting on my talk. I don't do positive things around here? That's quite a stretch, but whatever that helps you sleep in your little cave at night. If I never found something positive to do on here, why bother even coming back. I do things as I see the need to. If I see a page needing to be deleted/redirected, I'll do it. If there's some slight maintenance needing to be done, I'll gladly do it. However, there's 5 other active admins. Obviously so, there's not a lot of work for any of us to do. And I step in when I see someone being an idiot. I could've banned you several times based off your contribs, but I haven't. Think before you speak. — Biggles Jollyfist 21:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You should have. this shit would have been over a long time ago if we didn't have captain retard here to conjure drama. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::http://img.moronail.net/img/2/2/822.jpg — 20:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::HAHHAHA THAT WAS HILARIOUS http://mediatogo.files.wordpress.com/2009/09/smileyface.jpg Page needs more happiness-- 20:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :<3. I don't know what happened to you, but lately you've been so much less retarded, not even kidding. — 20:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Relyk has become cool. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 21:13, 13 December 2009 (UTC)